


Miraculous Ladybug: Rewritten

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka and Kagami don't exsist, This Is Gonna Be Bad, because they ruined the ship, thsi is just a bad rewrite with timeskips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically just a rewrite of the show, so don't expect much to change other than a few ships and the non-existence of a few characters. I'm gonna try to not have time skips, but in some episodes where I change nothing, it would just be tedious watching the show and typing it out so that might happen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	1. S01E01: The Bubbler

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
In the daytime, I’m Marinette. Just a “normal” girl, with a “normal” life. But, there’s something about me that no one knows yet, because I have a secret. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, am the hero known as “Ladybug”. You see, a ton of people look up to her, and I’m not supposed to tell anyone, not even my best friend Alya who runs this blog about Ladybug called The Ladyblog, about my secret identities. Luckily, I’m not saving Paris from Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims alone. Chat noir, my partner, is always there to help me. I think we make a great team. Neither of us knows who each other are, and it should stay that way.  
I was laying in bed when my phone began to ring. I started up with a jump.  
“Happy birthday!” I called out while stumbling over my things, hoping no one was watching or listening, “Happy birthday.”  
I sat at my computer and turned it on to see many pictures of my massive crush, the model and son of Gabriel Agreste the fashion designer Adrien staring right back at me. My kwami, the magical creature who grants me my magical powers through my miraculous, flew up behind me. Today was Adrien’s birthday! I rushed to get my bag and outfit ready, putting on my favorite pair of pink pants. I grabbed Adrien’s gift, a nice blue scarf, and ran down the stairs to see my mom drinking her morning cup of tea.  
“Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today!” she said ever so sweetly. My mom was the best. I didn’t want to clean my room throw.  
“Mom, it’s Friday! I’m already doing something with Alya!” I responded, trying not to anger her.  
“Fine! I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff like your e-mails, your diary-”  
“Okay, I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” I said. I couldn’t have her finding my stuff! I kissed her on the cheek and left the house.  
“Have a nice day sweetie!”  
“You too!”

\---ADRIEN’S POV---  
As I was brushing my teeth, my Kwami Plagg flew up behind me holding a slice of camembert cheese with a ribbon tied around it.  
“Happy birthday Adrien!” he said, holding out the putrid-smelling loaf of old cheese at me. I was turning 14 today.  
“Aww, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face!” I snarled back at him. He continued to eat the entire thing, ribbon included, in one solid bite. I’ll never understand him.  
After getting ready for school, I sat alone eating breakfast in our massive dining room. My dad was always busy, and after my mom had passed away, I was pretty much used to this. It still felt awfully lonely though. How could it not?  
“Your schedule, Adrien” my dad’s assistant Natalie said to me while walking in. She handed it to me.  
“Thanks, Natalie.” She started to walk away, but before she left I asked her a question.   
“Hey, uh, did my father ever get back to you about my birthday party?”  
“Well, um, he doesn’t think it would be a good idea,” she said in her official-sounding monotone voice, half facing me. I could feel the happiness leave my body as the dread set in.  
“Of course not…” I murmured to myself. Natalie suddenly turned to me.  
“Happy birthday Adrien.” With that, she walked out of the room. She was the closest thing to a “mom” right now.  
Once school had ended and we were waiting for our parents to pick us up, I went to talk to my pal Nino, who was blowing bubbles. I told him what happened this morning.  
“Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You think he’s at least remember what it was like to be young and party a little,” he said in his surfer-like voice.  
“No, I’m pretty sure he was a downer back then too.” I couldn’t help but feel a little sad. “Well, at least I tried.”  
“It’s your B-day dude! Insist! You know what, I’m gonna have a little convo with your pops.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
“Don’t waste your time. He’s not going to change his mind.”

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
School was finally over. I told Alya to meet me behind the stairs, so we could come up with a game plan for giving my gift to Adrien. He really was perfect with his blonde hair as radiant as ever. The moment I saw him, I went scurrying for the stairs. No matter how hard I tried, I could barely hold a conversation with him. I was a mess! I saw Alya approach me and told her what I had gotten him.  
“You can do it, you can do it!” she chanted at me, loud enough to be motivational, but not as loud as to let anyone else know of our conversation.  
“I can do it! I can do it!” I peaked my head out of the stairs we had been crouching behind only to see Adrien talking to Nino. I let out a slight sound that sounded like a squeal-sigh hybrid. Who was I kidding I’d make a mess of myself and then Adrien would never want to look at my awkward face again!  
“I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” I crouched back down. Alya facepalmed at my poor attempt to do a simple task.  
“No, you don’t girl. You’ve been stalling all morning! Now’s the time” and with that, she shoved me out from the stairs. Startled and scared, I screamed.

\---ADRIEN’S POV---  
I suddenly heard a scream from who I can only assume was Marinette. She bent over and held out something to someone towards my left. She giggled and turned, and held it behind her back, looking at me.  
“H-Hey!” is what I think she said.  
The only I could respond with was “Hey.” I did a small wave at her.  
“Marinette, how’s it going! Haven’t talked in so long. Like your hair by the way. Little pigtails as always, I like it!” Nino said. He had always been a really nice guy to everyone he’s met.   
Just then, I heard my other friend, Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor’s daughter, march up to the three of us.  
“I-I wanted to, um, give you-” Marinette said before being cut off by Chloé shoving her out of the way.  
“Happy birthday Adrien!” Chloé said sweetly, holding her hands up to her face as well as her right leg up to her left knee, in a sort of ‘im a princess’ type pose. She then lept at me, giving me a big hug and kissing me on the cheek, which was kinda weird, even throw we’d been friends since childhood.  
“Yeah, thanks Chlo.” I’d never figure out what Marinette was trying to say. Anyway, it didn’t matter. I didn’t know her too well, but I assume she just wanted to wish me a happy birthday, like all the rest of my fans. I never knew she liked my modeling.  
“Did you get the gift I sent you?” Chloé said holding my shoulders. I paused to think.  
“Uhm, no?” I said, looking at her. Was I supposed to get something?  
“What! Oh those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help! Those slackers!” she mumbled accusatory, putting her hands back on my shoulders. “I’ll make sure they get it to you by tonight” She kissed my cheek again, which was still weird and uncomfortable. She then walked away. Nino punched me, and I smiled. We continued to talk about how parents can be annoying.

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
I fumbled to the ground, landing on the sidewalk to where Alya could see me, after being ever so rudely pushed out of the way by Chloé Bourgeois. I had never liked that girl. She was such a big brat. Alya peaked her head up to see Chloé talking to Adrien. She was probably going off about how pretty she was, or something like that. She thinks she’s so perfect, like she was the queen bee or something.  
“Get back there!” she said as encouraging as ever. “Don’t be a pushover! Literally…” I sighed. I would never be able to do it.  
“Come on, you can do it!” I looked up at the sky. Maybe, just maybe, I could. I stood up. I was gonna do it, no Chloé what-so-ever. But then I heard a car honk. Adrien waved toward Nino and got in the car. I had missed my chance.  
“Why can’t I just mean what I say” I sighed out.  
“Uh, say what you mean?” Alya corrected.  
“Exactly.” I saw Nino walking out of the school, looking like he had something to do.  
“Marinette, let’s just go to Adrien’s house. You can drop it off there.”  
“Fine, but you’re coming with me.”  
“Cool with me!”  
Once we got there, I tried forcing the mailbox open.  
“This mailbox won’t budge!” I yelled frustratingly.  
“Maybe you should ring the doorbell!” Alya suggested.  
“Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers us!” She pressed the doorbell.  
“What are you doing!” A little camera popped out of the wall.  
“Yes?” a woman’s voice came from the camera.  
I looked at the camera and waved.”Hi, I’m in Adrien’s class, and I, uh.” I held the gift up to the camera. “Did I already say that? Teehee!” I smiled.  
“Put in in the box.” the voice said again, and almost like magic the box opened with a swoosh. I placed it in just before it closed.  
“Thank you!” I smiled at the camera before it retracted into the wall as well. I then turned to Alya who was next to me the whole time.  
“Oh, I hope he likes it!” I squealed.  
“You signed the note right?” She asked. Huh? I blinked twice. I completely forgot! She sighed. “Girl, girl, girl.”

\---NATALIE’S POV---  
I closed the mailbox with the push of a button, and the gift the girl ejected itself onto my desk.  
“Who was that Natalie?” Gabriel inquired through the speakerphone.  
“A friend of Adrien’s. She was delivering a gift, for his birthday.”  
“Did you remember to buy him a present from me?”  
“Uh, um, but you didn’t ask me to.”  
“Of course I did!” He seemed dissatisfied with my services.  
“Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I’ll take care of it.”  
“Good.” With that, he hung up on me. I sighed. How could I make such a mistake again? Then I remember the gift the girl dropped off. It wasn’t signed. I grabbed it as relief filled my system. I could just pretend this was from Adrien’s father instead of that girl. There was another person at the door. I answered the call.  
“Yes?” I said in my most polite voice possible. It was a young boy who looked to be around Adrien’s age. Probably another classmate of his.  
“Um, hi” he waved awkwardly.  
“I’m actually a friend of Adrien’s, and we had plans at 4.” I looked at the clock. It was 3:50. I let him in. I then walked downstairs to greet him.  
“Adrien will be here in a minute.” He was fiddling with some bubbles when out of nowhere Mr. Agreste walked in.  
“Adrien’s not home yet.” Mr. Agreste spoke in his cunning and slightly devious sounding manner.  
The boy chimed in. “I was coming to see you, du-I mean sir.”  
“Me?” Mr. Agreste questioned.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Look, I know you don’t want Adrien to have a party but it’s his birthday dude! I mean sir! It’s all he wants!” He seemed to really beg for him. What a good friend.  
“No, and that’s final.” Mr. Agrest chimed in.  
“That’s messed up! He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…” He was listing off things when Adrien walked in.  
“Nino, you’re here?” went Adrien.  
“Anything for my best bud” He pointed. “Show some awesomeness du-I mean sir, please!” he said once again facing Mr. Agreste, gleaning a big smile. Mr. Agreste continues to stare at the boys, hands behind his back.  
“Forget it, Nino. Really, it’s fine” Adrien spoke, sounding rather depressed.  
“Listen young man, I know what’s best for my son. In fact, I’ve just decided you’re a bad influence and you’re not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!” Gabriel snapped. He could be harsh at times, but if that’s what Mr. Agreste wanted, I would do it. I serve him now that his wife is gone.  
“Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me!” Adrien begged. I hated seeing the pain in his eyes. I had to enforce rules, however.  
“Goodbye,” I said to the boy. He was no longer welcome. I walked away dejectedly.  
“Nino, wait!” Adrien ran after him. “I’m sorry, my father he’s- he’s pretty stubborn. It’s just best to stay out of his way.  
“It’s not fair Adrien! Harsh! Uncool!” He stomped away.  
“Thanks anyways Nino…” Adrien said to no one in particular, as the boy marched down the stairs and onto a bench across the street, sitting down with a pout. He started blowing bubbles. I then saw a child near him yell at his father.  
“But daddy, please!” he whined.  
“No it’s not play time, you’ve got your chores to do.”

\---BUBBLER’S POV---

“Adults ruin everything all the time.” Nino accused.   
“Desperate to help his friend, but powerless. How frustrating. It won’t be long until frustration turns to anger!” With that, Hawkmoth infected the innocent butterfly, turning it into an akuma. “Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!” The akuma then left, and transformed Nino into the bubbler by infecting the bubble wand.  
Hawkmoth spoke to him. “Hawkmoth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir”  
“Yes, Hawkmoth!” Nino agreed, slipping into akumatization, purple flames and black goo consuming his body, revealing the Bubbler.  
“No more adults means total freedom! This is soooo sweet! Off the hook!” I took off, with my bubbles, kids could finally have all the freedom and fun they wanted! Releasing bubbles as I flew across town, all the stupid adults got sucked in them and started floating up up and away out of view. No one could escape! Now all I had to do was get the miraculouses for Hawkmoth, or he would take my powers away and the lame adults would return.

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
“Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.” I dreamed, resting my head on my hand while shaping my peas into a heart on my plate.  
“What was that you said?” I forgot my mom was listening to me!  
“Oh um, I can’t wait to get back to school this afternoon hehe!” I saw a massive bubble approaching my mom. What the heck! I scooped her straight up and she flew out the window and went up and up and up into the sky!  
“MOM!” I raced towards her, trying to grab her hand, but it was too late! “MOOOOOOM!”  
“MARINETTE!” she called out to me. “DAD!” He was floating up too! Just then I noticed, this was happening to all adults, not just my parents. Tikki flew up behind me.  
“You’re parents! Hawkmoth must have released another akuma!” Tikki always knew what was going on!  
“I’ve got to find his newest villain ASAP! Tikki, spots on!” Transforming into ladybug, it was mine and chat noir’s job to save Paris for this akumatized supervillain. When I transformed, my hair stayed pretty much the same, except my usual red pig-tails for my black hair had become ribbons. I wore a magic mask that couldn’t be remove unless my miraculous was removed which was red and covered with black spots. My suit was skintight and the same pattern as my mask. I had a magic yo-yo which could do pretty much anything stringed to my back.  
“I ran outside of my parent’s bakery to see all the adults floating away.” Then I saw the person responsible for all of this. The bubbler. He was covered in red, blue, and yellow sphere-looking things and one giant bubble wand and tank.   
“And now, party time!” he yelled, shaking his wand in the air. “Hey, hey, hey! Today’s your lucky day little dudes! The adults are taking the day off so make the most of it! No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun fun fun fun! This is the bubblers gift to you” he announced using his bubbles.  
I saw a teen with a few little kids around him. “Don’t worry, your parents will come back. I’ll see to it!” Redirecting my attention towards the teen, I told him to take care of them for now. They cheered me on as I left.  
\---ADRIEN’S POV---  
I sighed as I ate my meal alone. Again. What a birthday lunch break to remember. As I was going back, I noticed the sudden disappearance of dad and his assistant. They were usually around. How strange. I shrugged and headed outside, just to find my whole class, minus Marinette and Nino waiting for me. How sweet of them! But then I looked up at what appeared to be a man, made of colorful opaque bubbles.  
“There’s the birthday boy! Guess what, daddy’s gone, and now that the cat’s away the mice can play.” He cheered.  
“Nino?” I knew it had to be him.  
“The bubbler’s brought all of your friends together for the sole purpose to ce-le-breate!” He mocked pounding his fist in the air on the syllable. The class cheered. Where was Marinette? She probably had something else to do with her family’s bakery. They made the best bread. I love bread! Wait no, there’s a supervillain, I need to find a wait to get out of here and transform into chat noir. He jumped off his bubble and slide into the DJ booth.   
“Let’s get this party started!” he chanted. While everyone was busy dancing, I slid away back into my house.  
“What’s your problem, relax! You’re getting the party you’ve always wanted!” Plagg said, trying to convince me.  
“But Nino’s been akumatized! I’ve gotta help him!”  
“You may never get this chance again. C’mon, let’s have a little fun while your father’s away. We’ll save Nino, trap his Akuma and be good!” I sighed. He was making a point.  
“Okay, you’re right! This might be the first day of my life that I actually get to do what I want for once!” With that, I went outside and started dancing. I walked up to Rose, one of my classmates, and made a comment about the party. “Hey! Nice party, I guess? Since it’s my first one.” She gave me a weak thumbs up and went back to dancing, all sad like. It wasn’t just her, it was everyone. Up at the DJ booth was Chloé asking bubbler for a slow-dance. Don’t know why she wants that. Then, everyone paired up with whoever happened to be next to them. I had a weird feeling everyone here was being forced to attend against their personal wills. Chloé approached me.  
“Is it just me, or does everyone here seem a bit weird?” I offered.  
“Forget about them, come with me!” she replies, whisking me off into a corner. Dancing with Chloé was really weird. She was holding me so close and kept trying to kiss me, but I just kept moving my head. Could she not tell I wasn’t okay with this? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ladybug appear. Maybe she wouldn’t need chat noir this time?   
“Lucky Charm!” went Ladybug, throwing her magic yo-yo up in the air and receiving a record in return. She had this wide grin on her face. Like she had a master plan in store. She quickly spun around, and through the disc through the air like a frisbee, bouncing it off of the wall, and having it land on the current record in the stand, knocking it out and replacing it with the new one, which started to play a more upbeat song. Thank god I could get away from Chloé.  
“Dude, who just hijacked my mix?” The Bubbled asked, clearly unhappy.  
“Your’s truly!” Ladybug responded. She was amazing. Then I saw her earing flash, she only had a minute left in her form before she would transfer back into her normal self! No one could know who she really was, or she would be in danger from Hawkmoth. She did a few backflips and was out of sight. I assume it was to avoid being seen. She disappeared a little while after that. Wonder what her plan was. Then, Marinette showed up and shoved a few cookies into her bag. I guess she really likes food but doesn’t like people! She does have a hard time speaking in fluent sentences to me most of the time, so it makes sense. Alya approached her and gave her a hug. Alya was just worried about her being gone.  
“Hey you, why aren’t you having fun!” The bubbler shouted at Ivan.  
“It’s none of your business” Ivan retorted.  
“Well, I’m gonna make it my business,” he said, pulling out his wand. Just like that, Ivan began floating away. Maybe chat noir was needed for this operation. I should find a way to transform without being caught. But first, I had something to do. I got up on the stand and snatched the mic.  
“Hey Paris, how ya doin?” I said into it. Everyone looked back at me with those dead emotionless eyes again. The bubbler reached for his wand and everyone seemed to be having fun again. Wait, is that ladybug? Thank goodness! She threw her yo-yo at the power-strip and the music cut off.  
“Sorry Bubbler but the party’s over,” she gleamed.  
“Why you gotta be like that” Bubbler responded, clearly ticked.  
“You made all the adults disappear, that’s why, and now you’re imprisoning anyone who isn’t having fun!” Chloésuddenly snuggled her head against me. Really not cool. I threw her off me and ran. Maybe I could transform now?  
Wait- If all the adults are gone, does that mean Ladybug is a kid just like me? I sighed. Now’s not the time to think about that. I’d have to miss out on most of the actual fight between her and the bubbler, but I had to become chat noir, now that I was alone.  
“Plagg, claws out!” I had a black mask around my eyes, little cat ears made of some synthetic material on my head, and a skin-tight suit in the same black. I had a tail made of the same material, but it was detachable. I also had my stick, which functioned a lot like ladybug’s yo-yo, except I couldn’t capture akumas. Ladybug could also summon a lucky charm to help us, and when we finished it throw it up into the air and yell ‘miraculous ladybug’ to restore any damage done while the Akuma was loose. I couldn’t do that, but I have my special move too. When I yell ‘cataclysm’ I can destroy anything. We can only use these moves once per transformation, however, and after every transformation out kwami’s, the things that give us our powers, need to eat food. Another thing, when we activate our powers we have 5 minutes until we transform back into our regular self.  
I made it just in time, using my stick as a shield by spinning it around really fast.  
“Looks like I made it just in time” I snarled. She needed me, haha.  
“I had it under control.” She then proceeded to bonk he bead with her yo-yo. “But thanks!” The Bubbler sent a mirage of bubbles at us, and we used our shields and sick acrobatics to block them. My stick, and her yo-yo. He then snapped with a chuckle and the what was red bubbles turned green and surrounded us in a tornado. They started latching onto our suits, and they wouldn’t come off. The bubbles got closer and closer until they congealed into one big bubble with the both of us trapped inside of it. We looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Apparently these things were indestructible by normal force. They were magic I guess. Ladybug tried elbowing it open.  
“Give me your miraculous! Before you run out of air!” the Bubbler called.  
“Dream on Bubbler!” Ladybug snapped back.  
“Total party poopers,” he said, touching his head. “You’re just like adults!”  
“Kids need adults!” she said.  
“False! Kids need freedom! C’mon! Let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling, bossy!”  
“But adults keep children safe and protected! They care for their kids! They love them!” Ladybug spoke.  
“Most adults do anyhow…” I whispered to myself. “You must bring the adults back!”  
“No, never!” the Bubbler mocked. “You know what, since you care about these adults so much why don’t you go and float with them for a while!” Having made his mind up, he charged at out bubble. We both screamed. He lifted out bubble up with the base of his want and with that we went soaring into the air. I tried kicking at the bubble. There had to be some way to get out of here!  
“Use your cataclysm!” Ladybug suggested.  
“Couldn’t you have said that 500 feet ago?” I responded, feeling a bit annoyed but relieved there might be a way out.  
“We can’t stay stuck in this bubble forever.” I smiled. I wouldn’t mind that! She facepalmed.  
“Cataclysm!” I broke the bubble, and we started falling down back to the ground.  
“Should we see if you land on your feet this time?” Ladybug spoke mockingly as we fell past the Eiffel Tower.  
“No thanks!” I didn’t want to risk it.  
She looked at me. “Your stick! There!” pointing to the tower.  
“Got it!” I threw my stick so that it would stick on the side on one of the bases.  
“Hang on!” she said, grabbing my hand. And throwing her yo-yo so it wrapped around my stick, as we started gliding towards it. She unwound her yo-yo from it and we somersaulted to a halt on the street.  
“Good thing cats aren’t afraid of heights!” I sneered as she tossed my stick back.  
“We’ve got to get to his bubble sword. That’s got to be where the Akuma is! My ring, which was my miraculous, started to flash.  
“Better hurry.” I sprinted off and she followed. We climbed on top of the fence wall.  
“Where is everybody, we were having a party!” Bubbler sounded disappointed.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble!” Ladybug smiled.  
“Ladybug!” Alya pointed while everyone else in my class cheered. They had escaped to the stairway. It’s always Ladybug and never Chat Noir… She did do most of the work and was amazing, so it was fine with me. “No one wants to party with you anymore Bubbler!” He said something indistinguishable over the crowd cheering. All I heard was a scream. He then whipped his want around, trapping all of them in blue bubbles.  
“NO!” Ladybug and I screamed as their bubbles turned green and they, too, started to rise up, meeting the adults.  
“And they’re never coming back!” he shouted, leaping away. We joined him, leaping in the same direction, and we went around the city jumping place to place. He tried throwing bubbles at us as we climbed the Eiffel tower, but we dodged them with our acrobatics. Eventually, we reached the viewing platform. My ring flashed one more time.  
“I’m gonna switch back soon. Hurry!” I pleaded.  
“Lucky Charm!” she called out, receiving a double-sided wrench.  
“Your plumbing skills gonna help us out?” I was confused. She shrugged. Apparently she was too. He sent another bubble hurling towards me, but I jumped away just in time and the bubble hit the ground and caught on fire. He kept launching fire bubbles at me as I climbed the tower.  
“Could use a little work! Is that all you got?” I spoke feeling confidant. Ladybug looked at her wrench and then looked around. This meant she had a plan. As bubbled kept flying at me, she unscrewed a pipe on the tower, letting it dangle around releasing steam as it drifted.  
“Chat Noir, cover me!” she said as I grabbed the tube and landed safely on the ground.  
“Go on!” I yelled, using the steam spewing out to deflect the bubbles he was now sending is pairs on 3. Just as he was going to send the bubble that would end it, I saw Ladybug’s yo-yo launch out and grab his wand. She pulled it towards her and broke it in half, releasing the Akuma.  
“Get out, you nasty bug!” she spoke. “No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. TIme to de-evilize! Gotcha!” She said, capturing it in her yo-yo.  
“Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!” she said throwing the wrench in the air. It shot out magic hearts that went around fixing everything that had happened during the akumatization. Just like that, all the adults were back and the former bubbler was my pal Nino again.   
“H-huh? Dude…” he stuttered, clearly confused on what happened. I fist-bumped Ladybug and hopped away home before anyone could see me.

\---NATALIE’S POV---  
I was back in my office doing Mr. Agreste’s papers from a recent shoot when he called me.  
“Natalie, did my son like his gift?” he asked. I spun over in my white chair to him.  
“Uh, actually, um,” I had completely forgotten. I couldn’t disappoint Mr. Agreste again. “I’ll check right away sir.”  
“Good.” He hung up again. Oh no! I panicked, looking around for anything. That was when I saw that girl’s gift. There was a note on it. “From Marinette,” it said. I knew it wasn’t a good thing to do, but I ripped the post-it note off which had been signed. I could just pretend that this was from his father. It’s not the worst thing I had ever done.   
I ran towards Adrien, who was eating alone again, making sure to look like I had walked the whole way.  
I held it out to him. “A birthday present. From your father.” I glanced away.  
“Oh! Thank you,” he said, grabbing it from my clutch. I started to walk away, but he reached out, signaling me to stay. “I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.” I did a slight nod and was off. He seemed satisfied with my services.

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
I was back at school with Alya the next day, when I saw Chloé yelling at her “friend” Sabrina.  
“What do you mean, not for a week!” Chloe snapped at Sabrina. Me and Alya gasped.  
“There were no adults yesterday to deliver it,” Sabrina stuttered.  
“So, what! Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” She yelled, marching away. Alya got a laugh out of that.  
“Serves Chloé right!” went Alya.  
“Hey girls!” It was Adrien. Talking to me. ADRIAN WAS TALKING TO ME! I quickly turned around to see him in the slightly neon light blue scarf I had gotten him.  
“Hey, that's my scarf!” I squealed at Alya. “He’s wearing my scarf!”  
“Hey dude,” he was talking to Nino.  
“Nice scarf Adrien!” went Alya.  
“Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?” His dad? But I thought I had given it to him. Maybe we just got the same thing and he hadn’t opened mine yet. But the chances of that happening are slim, so why would that be? “It’s so awesome! He’s given me the same lame pen for 3 years in a row now.”  
“Wow, I guess anyone can change,” said Nino. “Adults can be cool when you least expect it.”  
“Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence…” the two were having a conversation.  
“We’re good dude, We’re buds, always and forever.” They started walking off.  
Alya turned to me. “You’ve gotta tell him you were the one who gave him the scarf!”  
“But he seems so happy about his dad. I don’t want to spoil it for him.” I explained. Alya gave me a hug.  
“Aw, Marinette. You’re an amazing girl, you know that right? Someday Adrien will figure it out too. I promise.” The bell rang. And we walked into the school and went to class. Another normal day at Françoise Dupont High School.


	2. S01E02: Mr. Pigeon

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
It was another day at school and principal Damocles was giving our class a special announcement.  
“You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be your own design. In 10 hours your finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste,” he announced, referencing the board, which had his portrait being displayed, “The father of our very own student, Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot!” I couldn’t believe this! Design was my thing! Making sure to work extra hard on this one design to perfect it wasn’t even a question of if. I had to! Just imagining Adrien wearing something I created made me think of all the wondrous things about him. He was nice, smart, cute, amazing, awesome…  
“And now to announce this year’s them. Derby hats!” he declared, throwing his hands in the air. Alya and I exchanged glances.  
“Derby hats?” I asked. Chloé shot me a look that said ‘don’t even try, I’ve already won’. Of course, I couldn’t actually let her win.  
During passing period with Alya, I flipped through my design book looking for a derby hat I could make.  
“Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, I don’t have and derby hat designs! I’ve got tops hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a buret? I’m your girl! A sombrero? No problemo! But a derby!” I yelled, acting out every single hat frantically. “You know what? It won’t even matter because I’ll probably make a total fool of myself at the event and most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste, give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I’ll never be a world-renowned fashion designer! My life is over!” I said, rambling so fast no one could understand what I was blabbing on about. Then I collapsed in Alya’s lap. She lifted me up.  
“All is over derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad girl! There must be something in here…” she responded, searching through my collection.  
“Forget it, I’m a disaster zone, I’ll probably mess everything up in the end…”  
“Wow, Alya, those are some awesome designs!” Adrien commended, appearing out of literally nowhere as I stumbled back, and completely fell off the bench, looking like a complete fool. “I didn’t know you had such mad skills!”  
“Uhm, thanks Adrien but I can’t take the credit, these sick designs belong to Marinette! Pretty nifty, right?” Alya corrected.  
“Well, those are pretty cool Marinette! I wouldn’t be surprised if you were to win!” he sounded optimistic.  
“You really think so?” I asked, “I’m been designing things for a while now, but, um, I’m not any good at it.”  
“Oh shut up have you seen your drawings, because I think they’re great! Good luck!!” He walked off. Did he seriously just compliment me? Oh my gosh. I let out a microscopic squeal.  
“Girl, you gotta get a grip next time, but did you hear? He said you were good enough to win!” she enthused as we sprang into the air. “Can I look through this thing? Maybe you just missed one of something.”  
“Oh sure, but I doubt you’ll find anything. Now I want to make something new, for this special occasion.” Alya was flipping through my pad.  
“Woah, this dress is totally cool, where’d you learn to do that?”  
“Oh, I used to draw a lot as a kid, and I guess I kinda fell in love with fashion and started making my own!”  
“I wish I could do that,” she shrugged, giving me my book back. “Only have 9 hours until showtime!” Had an hour already gone by?  
“YIKES! I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration, I’ll see you later!” I told her, running into the wall on my way out like the clutz I was.  
Once I arrived at my super-secret spot with the perfect view of the Eiffel tower, I started doodling. No matter how many designs I came up with, none of them felt quite right.  
“Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure…” I told Tikki.  
“Marinette you save the world under pressure, I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!” she exclaimed, giving me a joke idea.  
“Hmm, a cake derby hat, stylish and tasty!” We laughed. After a few hours, I finally came up with a design that satisfied me. It was a basic derby hat base, with a ribbon lining on the outside, around the part of the hat that sticks up, it had an additional ribbon on one of the sides. There was a flower at the end of it, positioned to be at the front of the hat. Along with the flower, there were a few bits of decorative grass. I could always tweak the design later, but this was the general look I would be going for. I had prepared a back-up design just in case I completely hated this one later. Gazing up at the tower, I saw a man feeding a few pigeons on a bench. I thought that was illegal? He called them to him with a bird whistle, which made a light cooing noise when he blew into it.  
“Well, happy day. Happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day!” he exclaimed, tossing seed out to the hoard of birds he had attracted to his location.  
“Scram you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Romiette? No! Feeding! The pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them they’ll leave their waste everywhere.” It was a police officer. So it was illegal like I thought. But the thing was, not everyone was feeding the pigeons so that either meant the law was effective or useless.  
“But who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?” he stammered.  
“All the park keepers know about you Mr. Romiette, you’re banned from every park in Paris! Leave now or I’ll call the authorities! Oh, wait, I’m the authorities. GET OUT!” he insisted. The poor guy got up and walked away in sorrow. I can’t help but feel bad for the guy. If he was the only one doing it, is there really a problem? But then of course, other people would want to do it, and that would be a massive problem that would spin out of control. Why does the law have to be so complicated? The whole ordeal did give me an idea for my hat. I quickly sketched a feather onto it and closed my book. I didn’t want to start second-guessing myself, it was perfect.

\---HAWKMOTH’S POV---  
Poor Mr. Romiette. The feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my Akuma. I clenched my fist. I summoned the butterfly to my hand and infected it. This was the perfect opportunity to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. I could almost feel the victory already setting in.  
“Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize him!” It flew down, reaching his bird call. It was the ideal object. Not only was it easy to access, but it was the source of his misery. Everything was going to plan.  
“Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawkmoth, neither this police officer nor any other of the park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?” He cackled and transformed into my vessel, standing up on the bench and using his arms as wings, cooing around, as if he were a bird. Not my most sane akumatization, but it would do quite fine for gaining the miraculouses. He sprinted off, starting his quest to bring the pigeon into power.

\---CHLOE’S POV---  
I knew Marinette was a good designer, but I didn’t know she was ‘get complimented by Adrien’ good. She could actually win this thing, and of course, that would never happen to a low life like her. Of course, I followed her out of the school and to her “secret” inspiration garden. That term was ridiculous. It just some crusty park near the Eiffel tower. Sabrina followed me there and was ready to do whatever I needed, like usual. I had been watching Marinette for a while, and it looked like she had finally settled on a design. Too bad it was also my design. Obviously I was gonna frame her for copying off of me, she would be disqualified, I would win, the whole class would despise her, Adrien would fall in love with me even more than he already was for winning the contest, he would wear my design, and I’d be famous just like my mommy and daddy! I gave Sabrina the signal. She took a picture of my new design on my phone. It had little black fake feathers all around it, with a gold ribbon as the base. There was also some gold lacing on the side. To top it all off, there was a feather on top. My design was sure to win!  
Sabrina came rushing back to me. “We’re so awesome!”  
“You mean I’m so awesome. This is my design.  
“Oh yeah, you’re right. When are we- I mean you- going to make the hat?” she inquired.  
“And ruin these nails? Puh-lease. I’m gonna have daddy hire someone to make it. Only the best for me of course!”

\---MARINETTE’S POV---  
At this point, I had spent hours making my hat and it looked finished, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was forgetting something. Oh! Right! I forgot the feather! I looked around my dest but I couldn’t find it. Had I dropped it? Crawling under my desk, it was nowhere to be seen. Had I just forgotten to get one? I remember getting one though…  
“What are you looking for?” Tikki interrupted.  
“A feather! I can’t find a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!  
I raced back outside to the Eiffel Tower, right to where I had been. There was a crowd of pigeons right in front of me, and thank goodness a few of them dropped feathers when they heard me rushing up and flew away. Yes!   
Walking home would make me late for dinner, so I decided to take the city bus. I was almost home when we ran into a traffic jam. Great, just great. Maybe I should have walked, then I might have made it home. I was going to ask the driver what was going on when I saw it. I hoard of pigeons, just sitting on the road. How odd.  
“Sorry folks, but you’ll need to get off the bus now,” went the driver as we all filed off. I was about to step off the stairs, but there were about 46 pigeons waiting to greet me. What the heck was going on? This is weird. I quickly jumped off and started walking home when I saw a TV broadcasting the news.  
“The pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern.” they broadcasted. “Yes, this just in. Someone named ‘Mr. Pigeon’ is making an announcement.” The camera cut to him.  
“Ooooh dreary day for Parisians! Coo coo coo! Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap, flap. Coo coo!” No doubt this was another one of Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims, most likely the one the officer had disciplined earlier today at the park. Of course, Hawkmoth had monopolized on his negative emotions, it seemed like the pigeons were his life. Time for Ladybug! I urgently ran into the train station where I couldn’t be seen.  
“Paris needs us! Tikki, spots on!” I said, transforming into Ladybug. I ran out of the station and left on the roofs of buildings, doing flips and twists until I saw it. Pigeons forming massive warplanes in the sky. Who even thinks of that?  
“Now this is weirder than weird,” I spoke out loud, to no one in particular.  
“Birds of a feather flock together!” I looked up, revealing Chat Noir striking a pose on his side, just to lose his balance and start rolling down. That goof. “I’m allergic to feathers. Achoo!”  
“That’s helpful.”  
“Tell me about it. Ah-ah-ah-achoo! These birds are only part of the problem. Park keepers in Paris are vanishing without the slightest bit of evidence.”  
“What? We need to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP!” I declared.  
“Do you know where we’re gonna find him?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us!” I pondered. “Just put on that police hat over there, and walk around the park.” He proceeded to dance like a fool. I let out a sigh. “Not like that! Act natural or he’ll never show up!”  
“Fiiiiiiiiine, but I was just trying to have a bit of fun. About 15 minutes passed, and I kept cowering behind a tree.  
“Where is he, she should have been here by now,” I spoke impatiently.  
“Achoo! Uhm Ladybug get a load of this…”  
“What is he here?”  
“Kind of?” A ton of pigeons proceeded to descend on us and then formed a massive pigeon ball thing.  
“What the-?” I sprinted out from behind the tree, but I was too late, the birds had already swooped Chat Noir up and were carrying him away. Not cool. I threw my yo-yo at a pole and sprung into the air, following them around town. They would lead us straight to Mr. Pigeon. The acrobatic classes I had as a child were really coming in handy now. I hid behind a roof and saw the flock drop Chat Noir onto the top of the mayor’s grand hotel. It was safe to join him.  
“Where’s that bird brain, Mr. Pigeon?” he looked around.  
“He’s got to be around here somewhere,” I agreed. Just then, behind us, I hear a pigeon call and turned around to see about 100 pigeons diving at us from the ball of pigeons Mr. Pigeon was on. How many times can you say pigeon in one day? “Call me crazy but I feel like birdseed all of a sudden.” 100 more joined them and they started to circle us.  
“Got any bright ideas bug?”  
“You’re the cat, don’t you eat these things for breakfast?” I joked, completely missing the sound on the large metal cage descending on the two of us. “Look!” I pointed out. The pigeon hoard disbanded.  
“Coo! Chirpy day! I’m so ruthless!” squawked Mr. Pigeon while getting a message from Hawkmoth I could barely hear over all the flapping.  
“Excellent. Now, take their miraculous!” he schemed.  
“Coo, coo! Your miraculous! Give them to me, or face the wrath of my feathered friends!” He chirped, blowing his call, which signaled to his ‘feathered friends’ that they were to grab a hold of the cage surrounding us, and lift it up in the air and slam it back down repeatedly. How weird could this day get?  
“Dabadee on the count of three my beloved pigeons will commence fire!” They were sticking their butts out at us. This guy was strange! “You can still save your ‘sorry skins’ by handing me your miraculous. One, two-” he gestured.  
“Chat Noir, the bars!” I instructed. He destroyed them with his cataclysm. Don’t know how that ‘genius’ didn’t think of that sooner.  
“Well well, look like the pigeon’s really a chicken!” When would Chat Noir stop with all his cheesy witty remarks?  
“M-me? I’m not flying away, just killing two birds with one stone.” he went, calling his birds and then falling backward of the building waving his arms around. What was he thinking, he was gonna die! Chat Noir and I raced to the edge, and to our surprise, he was being lifted up by the pigeon swarm again. How did we fall for this again? He sent many ‘pigeon balls’ which were really just smaller swarms of pigeons at us, but we ran inside the building just before we would have gotten struck.  
“I’m not done with you yet. Coo!” we heard him shout as he presumptively flew away.  
“I’ve got to get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!” warned Chat Noir as we were running down the stairs.  
“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to let the cat out of the bag!” I could be witty too if I wanted!  
“Haha. Very funny.”  
We found the mayor waiting for us at the base floor of the hotel. “Ladybug, Chat Noir! I’m in great danger of losing a lot of money if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah of course but before can I, uh, have some camembert?” requested Chat Noir.  
“Oh, Uhm, that a bit of a strange request but the kitchen is three downs down to the left.”  
“Thank you sir!” he rushed, dashing off. I decided it would be a good idea to go up a few floors to where there was a large window, in order to get a better view of the situation. When I looked out the window, all the pigeons were flying in the same direction. Looks like we were headed that way. I met back up with Chat Noir on the bottom floor and we followed the pigeons all the way to the place where all the park keepers were being held, at Le Grand Palais. It looked like there was no one around other than the park keepers, but I had a funny feeling there was more than met the eye. That would have been way too easy. That’s when I thought of a plan.  
“Tha Akuma is definitely in that bird call. If we capture it, we can destroy it,” I explained. “I have a hunch that Mr. Pigeon is in there with his minions, just out of sight based your sneezing. If we go in from the roof and hide in the rafters, we should be good.”  
“Hey, I can’t help that!” We climbed into position.  
“Did I blame you? You open the window, I’ll snatch him onto the roof and steal the bird call.”  
“Anything for you bugaboo! Early bird gets the worm.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”  
“What, bugaboo?” he snickered. It was annoying but oddly adorable. Time to complete this mission. “Oh no. Ah-ah-achoo!”  
“So much for the element of surprise,” I shrugged. Birds swarmed as we jump down into the building. He started running away making bird noises as he went. He called his birds and launched them at us. Who knew birds could be used as weapons. He managed to strike both of us, sending us into the cage the keepers were in.  
“Get us out of here Ladybug!” one of them called.  
“Lucky charm!” I chanted. I was given a coin. I knew what to do. I ran at Mr. Pigeon and grabbed ahold of his leg with my yo-yo, and tied the string around one of the rafters a few times. Still holding the string I ran to a vending machine and dispensed the coin, getting a bag of chips.  
“Chat Noir!” I threw the bag in tandem with him throwing his stick. Snack time for the pigeons. He was covered in them, and the pigeons swarmed him instead of us. I yanked my yo-yo so he was stuck to the rafter. His bird call fell off, and Chat Noir crushed it with his foot.  
“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!”  
“Huh? Where am I?” Mr. Romiette asked, feeling a bit confused.  
“You were akumatized. I, uh, gotta go Chat Noir. School stuff. Can you handle this?”  
“Of course I can!”   
I got back home and immediately started working on my hat. With only an hour left, there was no time to waste. I stitched, sewed, and embroidered every detail onto my hat. I raced to school with a minute left to spare, and put my hat on the stand designated for me. It turns out Mr, Agreste couldn’t be there himself, so he was on a skype call. His assistant Natalie was showing directing him. Little weird if you were to ask me, but I just spent a day fighting a guy called “Mr. Pigeon”, so I guess there’s kind of a low standard there.   
“You got your hat?” Alya asked me. She was my co-designer.  
“Of course!” I replied cheerfully.  
“Girl, that’s super cool, but that’s the same as Chloé’s!”  
“What do you mean, I designed it myself!”  
“Oh I have no doubt in my mind that you did, I just want to know how she got it too.”  
“Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I’m Chloé Bourgeois, you know my father Mayor Bourgeois…”  
She continued to ramble. “That thieving little brat!”  
“Do you want me to take care of it?” offered Alya.  
“I can handle this.” Little did Chloé know what was coming for her. See, I had come up will a fool-proof strategy just in case something like this were to happen. I’m used to things going bad at this point.  
“This design looks an awful lot like Ms. Bourgeois’s design.” Mr. Agrest commented on mine.  
“Uh, no fair, that brat copied my design! Scandalous! How could you do that?” pouted Chloé, trying her best to act sad. Was she really trying to frame me for this? Things couldn’t have gone better! Now she would be exposed for the dirty little liar she was deep down inside that dark and empty soul.  
“I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design.”  
“Go ahead,” the tablet spoke.  
“Not only is everything on my hat handmade, but I also signed the design, see?” I showed him golden stitching on the brim and oh would you look at that Chloé’s had it too. Realizing this, she ran off crying, being overly dramatic again for the attention.  
“I can tell you have put in the precarious efforts on a hat maker. Congratulations Marinette, on winning the contest.” Mr. Agreste announced.  
“Thanks!”  
“Adrien will be modeling your hat at the next advertising campaign.” This was a dream come true! I handed his assistant the hat.  
“Ah-Achoo!” sneezed Adrien. “Sorry, I’m allergic to feathers, haha!”  
“It’s fine.” I smiled. I first Chat Noir and now Adrien, how many people were allergic to feathers? Oh well. Another day, another fight. This was my life now, and I was totally ready for it.


End file.
